


Why fight?

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Sayaka may not be perfect, but even she knows she cannot face a devil head on. However... something else may work.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Miki Sayaka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Why fight?

Homura had done something. ~~but what? What had she done?~~ But Homura was basically a god, and she didn’t seem particularly intimidated by the thought of being attacked by her.

Sayaka couldn’t remember why. Homura had stripped her of most of her memories of… ~~_of what? what had she been a part of?_~~ All she could remember was that whatever she had forgotten was important.

So she tried to look further back… and found some memories she hadn’t been expecting. ~~How badly had Homura messed with her that even though they were still there she couldn’t remember this till she specifically looked?~~ The loops. She wasn’t sure how she remembered them, not anymore, and they were foggy and faded, but they showed her something.

Across most timelines they were enemies. Their personalities clashed, and everything went wrong. Time and time again. They became enemies for some reason or another. Over and over.

Every time, things fell to pieces due to lack of trust, paranoia, her own stupidity, Homura’s lack of communication. 

So many failures.

But… there were a handful where they had been friends. Timelines where things had gone well for a while.

… She couldn’t fight a goddess, even one as dangerously self destructive as Homura given the perpetual dark bags under her eyes. But… given her memories… maybe she didn’t have to. Homura was dangerous, unstable, probably even insane at this point. But she was obviously still Homura, even if she acted like some sort of evil overlord.

So, why not try befriending her? Why not try the one thing that had never really had a chance to work out…

\---

Sayaka followed Homura to a hill, seemingly carved in half. When Homura noticed her, or at least opened her eyes and looked at her from where she was sitting on the ground. ~~It was kind of hard to tell how much Homura can see.~~ “Here to fight Sayaka Miki?” The demo- no, Homura asked.

“Nope.” She said as she plopped down next to her. “I’ll admit, I’ve made some stupid decisions in the past. But fighting a god level opponent on their own turf with no backup would blow them all out of the water.” 

Homura… actually seemed a little confused. Before she opened her mouth into that creepy fucking smile of hers and said. “Well at least you have figured out that you make stupid decisions.”

Sayaka almost cringed at that, but she ignored it. She was going to be the bigger person here. So as she laid her back onto the hill, and watched the half-moon, she allowed Homura her silence.

\---

Progress was slow at first. Homura didn’t care about talking with her. But Sayaka didn’t let that stop her. She slowly mixed in slow conversations when she hung out with Homura. Most fizzled out as Homura let them drop. Sometimes she let her, other times she held up the conversation herself until Homura was visibly annoyed.

Although as time passed, Homura got less annoyed by the conversations. Sometimes she would even actually respond a bit before going back to pretending to ignore her. Slowly, the annoyance almost seemed to ring false. Like Homura was just trying to continue acting like she was used to them acting around each other.

So Sayaka ever so slowly managed to get some actual conversations out of Homura. Occasionally she was pretty sure she caught the edge of Homura’s mouth twitch slightly upwards. 

One day she had an impromptu sleepover with Homura. Which had really been what clinched it. Homura wasn’t taking care of herself. At all. So Sayaka did her damndest to do so. Often bringing Kyoko along so they could all have dinner together,

The day she woke up with her memories and purpose fully restored. Well. Not much really changed. She kept doing the same thing. Being Homura’s friend, or at least doing her damndest to try. Although, after a couple of day’s Homura asked what she was doing, she realized Homura had restored the memories herself. Was trying to break the friendship slowly forming between them. So she gave her answer.

“Because you are my friend Homura.” She stated, with a determined look on her face.

She probably should have expected Homura to run after that.

She really couldn’t find her anywhere. Not until one of those weird doll familiars appeared. Although, this one wasn’t one she had seen before. This one looked a lot like Madoka. It kept on trying to get her to follow… what the hell, she’s got nothing to lose at this point. She followed. She followed till the familiar stopped and pointed in a direction while they were in an area she had never been before.

She quickly walked in the pointed direction, and found Homura laying down on some grass, looking straight up at the moon. She quickly laid down as well, and let Homura have her silence. When Homura eventually started crying and started to get up to run away again, Sayaka was faster, and hugged her. She hugged Homura, and comforted her as she broke down in her arms.

Sayaka was sure this wasn’t quite the end yet. It could even be a long time. But Homura was her friend, so she would help her heal. 

She would help Homura get better, and maybe one day, they could have more regular sleepovers. Possibly trips to the mall and other stuff friends do. Maybe one day- no stop that. As she refocused on comforting Homura, she realized Homura had fallen asleep.

Sayaka carried her home that night. 

She wondered whether this would happen again.


End file.
